Demigod's Shouldn't Text or Drive
by nixerist
Summary: Piper is driving home from school when a crisis hits. When that lands her in the hospital, who will be there to comfort her? Oneshot!


Piper's POV:

"Yes, Chelsea, I am totally coming to that party. You really think I would miss it? Well, I will see you tonight. Bye!"

Tonight, one of my school friends, Chelsea, is having a party. Everyone is predicting it to be the party of the year. I'm on my way home after stopping by the mall to pick up some earring that will go perfectly with my outfit. I was really deep in thought when I realized I left my favorite mascara at school. _Jeez Piper again? And on a night when there is a huge party! Ughhh._ _Maybe somebody is still at school and can grab it for me. Ali had soccer tonight, right?_ I pulled out my pink iPhone and typed in the passcode to open it. I opened iMessage and started typing the message. I have been trying to use my phone less since this whole demigod stuff started but it's really hard to just stop. I was halfway done with the text when I heard a car blow there horn. It shocked me enough to look up from my phone. I realized I was running a red light. And that a huge truck was heading straight for me.

And then the world dimmed out, finally turning black.

Jason's POV

The music blared through the basement as little noises came from the gaming console. One of my new friends and I are playing Call of Duty. It's been a difficult year since I have had to meet all new people, but I'm dealing with it. Cameron, the guy who's house I'm at, has been really welcoming. He has been accepting and nice. So, we're just chilling, super loud music and games making noise, when I feel my phone vibrate. I had seven missed calls and voicemails. Who would call me that many times? And I only use my phone in case of emergency. I opened my voicemail and I didn't recognize the number. But I played it any way.

"Hello, Jason Grace? This is the General Hospital in Los Angeles, California. We have a Piper Mclean here who was admitted for a major car wreck and you are her in case of emergency number. Please return this call as soon as possible. Thank you."

Major car wreck? Piper's hurt? And why am I her emergency number? It should be her dad or at least his secretary. I hadn't realized I had bombed the entire game and Cameron was staring at me, confused.

"Dude, what's wrong?"

"My friend is in the hospital in California. I have to get to her." I say, the realization hitting me like a punch in the stomach. I jump up, grab my bags, say goodbye, and run for the door.

As soon as I get in my car I call redial the hospitals number. They pick up almost immediately.

"Yes, emergency department, how can I help you?" The woman responds.

"Hi, my name is Jason Grace. I received a call saying my friend, Piper Mclean, was in the hospital?"

"Let me pull up her files... Yes, she was admitted for a severe car crash. She was hit by a truck while texting. She is currently unconscious."

Hit by a truck? While texting! Demigods aren't even supposed to use phone! None of this makes sense. But I knew one thing for sure. I have to get to her.

"Ok, I'm going to get there soon. Thank you so much." I finish, hanging up quickly.

I have to get to L.A. But how? I could fly myself there but then I might be too tired to get back. Driving? I want to get there quick. Rob a plane or something? Not quite the best idea. In the end, flying myself is the easiest because I can go now. I drop my car off at home and head for California. It takes about an hour and I had to take a break to call the hospital for the address, but I finally arrived. A lady at the desk gave me her room number and I sprinted down the hall.

When I reached her room, a sign on the door said "Quiet please, trauma patient". I slowly opened the door, trying to keep it from creaking. Piper was laying on the bed, knocked out, and hooked up to an oxygen tank. She had her left leg and right arm in plaster casts, a bandage around her head, and tubes plugged into her arm. It was terrifying. I might not know where we stood in our relationship, but I do care about her. I pulled up a chair and sat next to her, watching her intently.

After about three hours, she finally woke up. She seemed really confused, so I just held her hand and gave her some time. Piper looked at me, tilted her head, and said, "Jason? Why are you here? What's going on?" She seemed to notice she was in a hospital and started to glance around, obviously scared.

"Piper, you were texting while driving and crashed into a truck. That's about all I know. You've been out for at least four hours."

"What? But how.. Wh-"

A timid knock came on the door. It was then pushed open, gently, by a man in a long, white coat. I'm guessing he is the main doctor.

"Mrs. Mclean? Hi, my name is Dr. Rugger. I wanted to talk to you about your accident. You were texting, ran a red light, and had a head-on collision with a truck. Your car is totaled, and honestly, you are very lucky to be alive. Do you remember any of this?"

Piper looked like she was trying to fish out memories that just weren't there, and I knew very well how that felt. She replied after a moment, "I remember trying to text my friend, asking for her to get me something from school, and then a horn going off. Then everything went black."

Dr. Rugger nodded his head and looked down at his charts before replying, "Yes. Well according to these charts you have a shattered femur, broken arm, two broken ribs, and we need to do an MRI to check for brain damage. I'm going to go see when they can get you in for the MRI and then I'll be back." He got up and walked to the door, turning once more to look at us, and walked out.

We sat quietly for a few minutes, just thinking. She was staring off into space, and I was watching her.

"Piper, why were you texting? Demigods aren't even supposed to have phones."

That's what set the water-works free. Tears flowed freely down her eyes as she tried to conjure up a response.

"I don't know. I can't even believe I did that." She spoke, confused.

"Another question, why am I your emergency number and not like your dad?"

"Jason, my dad doesn't do anything for himself, let alone answer his calls. His stupid secretary would answer and be like "Well of course, there's Piper, doing something stupid, making issues, and getting in trouble." and I don't like that. At least you would care."

"Well, you can't hide this from your dad. He has to find out that you destroyed the car he gave you and are in the hospital. Why don't you give me his number and I'll call him."

She told me the number to dial and I pressed the call button. It rang a few times before a secretary answered.

"Hello, Tristan Mclean's office, how can I help you?"

"Hi, my name is Jason, and I'm here with Piper. Can I please speak to Mr. Mclean?"

"One moment please." The voice on the line changed to a mans voice. "Hello?"

"Hi, my name is Jason. I'm one of Piper's friends from Camp. She was in a car accident a few hours ago, totaled her car, and is currently in the hospital. She is injured, but in a stable condition."

"I'll be there as soon as I can. And thank you so much for calling." He said, as he shouted to someone in the background before hanging up.

"He is on his way, Piper. How are you feeling?"

"Horrible. I just can't believe this happened. Even worse, I was texting my friend asking for makeup for a- I missed the party! I swear, I'm getting rid of that phone."

Piper and I sat talking about how thing's have been since we last saw each other. It was nice to catch up, but it would be better if we weren't in a hospital. Her dad showed up after about an hour and starting working on paperwork. Some doctors came in and casted her leg and hand with hot pink fiberglass. They said that Piper could go home, but she needed to take it easy for a week. We decided that I would stay with them for the weekend, since I didn't have the energy to get home, and watch over her. Once Mr. Mclean finished filling out forms to release her, they brought a wheelchair and unhooked all the tubes and stuff.

"Hey Jason, you don't happen to have any nectar or ambrosia do you?"

"Absolutely not. I guess you're just stuck on crutches for a while, huh?" I said, a smirk growing on my face.

At that, she pouted. "Meanie. Whatever, I guess I get a break from gym class!"

Mr. Mclean pulled up his car and I pushed her out. Once she was able to find a way to buckle her seatbelt, we pulled away.

Mr. Mclean said one thing in the car.

"Piper, please tell me this has taught you something?"

"Taught me something? Are you kidding! I'm never touching a phone again, let alone texting while driving!"


End file.
